The present invention relates to a device for interconnecting an elongate element and a support for said element which may also be elongate.
It is known that in general in mechanical construction it is desired in many fields (automobile, aeronautic, medical) to reduce the overall size of an assembly of this type while increasing its strength. For example, in the field of medical prostheses, the assembly of two parts is usually achieved by means of screws the heads of which project and consequently increase the overall size of the prosthesis resulting in considerable drawbacks for the patient.
Assemblies of dovetail type are also known but these cannot support a high assembly prestressing and do not resist large wrenching forces.